


The Hunt

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: There is more than one kind of hunting that takes Arthur into the woods...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair). Log in to view. 




End file.
